Hunter's Love Chapt 1
by Misaki-Xiong
Summary: Vampire and a hunter very Mature content in this story! Also YAOI! BOYXBOY
1. Chapter 1

This story is from my Rp with a friend. I own the character Kyo and some others later on my friend's character is Youta, Roul, (minor) Souji.

This story has lots of lemon in it 18+ but please you may read it

WARNING! BOYxBOY make sure your reading the right thing!

Vampire Kyo Age:25 (looks 15)

Hunter Youta Age: 26

Youta stepped up to his new catch chained down to a cold examining table. The young-looking vampire was still unconscious, the majority of his clothing was removed. He brushed the vampire's black hair out of his pain face. "Most of you look disgusting, but some of you look like the most beautiful things in this entire world... You are the most beautiful of them all." The vampire's eyes twitched and Youta smirked. The vampire was waking up.

As Kyo woke up he saw the hunter that had capture him, he struggled to break free not liking how this was going to turn out "W-where am I?" Kyo growled at the hunter but just kept as calm as he can and tried to think ahead carefully.

Youta's smirk was plastered on his face. "You're in my laboratory, Vampire." He told him. "This is where you'll be staying for a while so I suggest you get comfortable." He circled around the table, taking in all the Vampire's features. "What is your name?"

Kyo glared at the other, following the hunter's movements as he walked around the table "I'm not staying here and I'm not giving out my name, so you can just forget about it 'cause I'm not going to do or say anything till I go home"

"Home?" Youta shook his head. "This is your home now. I think you'll find it most comforting, there are many other vampires like yourself here for you to communicate with." He stroked the Vampire's pale chest and down to the edge of his pants. "I'll be sure to feed you properly and give you other needs to keep you alive. But for now..." He kissed the Vampire, something he wouldn't normally do, but felt the urge to do so. "Let me do some tests on you."

Kyo didn't want to hear that he was to stay in that horrible place; he wanted to kill the hunter so bad but was still chained down. Soon his eyes went wide feeling lips against his. "No!" Kyo shouted out "Don't even touch me don't talk to me don't even get near me you sick bastard!"

Youta stroked the vampire's cheek gently. "Don't worry so much, you may enjoy these tests." He reached under the table and grabbed a needle. "This little drug would make a normal human horny. Will it work on a vampire?" He pricked the vampire's arm and inserted the drug. "Well, we shall see in just a few moments."

Kyo snarled as the hunter stroked his cheek so very gently. Kyo's eyes widen once again, hearing what the hunter had explained about the needle and winced as he felt the needle insert in his arm "Damn bastard! T-take the needle out!" Kyo yelled out but began to feel very odd.

Youta yanked the needle out and played with the vampire's hair. "How are you feeling, vampire?" He questioned. "Is the drug working?"

A few seconds later Kyo started to breath heavy, His member started to throb against his pants. "Damn bastard..." that was the only response the hunter would get from him at the time.

"Heavy breathing, twitching manhood." Youta fingered the vampire's member through his clothing with interest. "So it does work on your kind. Perfect." He took out a knife and smirked. "Now for the real thing to begin." He grabbed the Vampire's pants and cut them until they, along with his boxers, came off in shreds.

Kyo closed his eyes as the hunter fingered his member. He opened his eyes again seeing he was holding a knife "W-what hell are you going to do?" he yelled out in fear, looking at the soon shredded pants and boxers.

Youta smirked. "Let's just say you should obey me." He licked the blade of the knife. He grabbed the vampire's member and stroked it gently. "Now, tell me your name so I don't have to settle for calling you a lowly vampire."

Kyo started to moan, arching his back slightly but he tried not to moan as much as possible so he had bit his lip until it bled. "G-go fuck yourself... I ain't telling you anything... Ah~" Kyo felt so dirty having that part of him being stroked.

Youta chuckled at what the vampire said. "Oh, but I'd rather fuck you instead." He smirked as he undid his pants and got up on the table, straddling the vampire.

Kyo "W-what is this! W-what you intend to do?" he yelled as he panted even more than before, struggling to get free from the hunter.

Youta rolled his eyes at how innocent this vampire was. "You never done this before have you?" he smirked. "If this is your first time then I'm glad to be taking such a precious thing of yours." Without much warning he slammed inside the vampire's unprepared entrance. "Do you understand my intentions now, little vampire?"

Kyo shook his head at the question. He wanted to push the hunter off after hearing what he had told him but he knew he couldn't. Kyo felt as he was being streached somewhere he shouldn't be. He moaned and mostly screamed in pain in pleasure as tears ran down his eyes "I-it...hurts!"

Youta licked away the vampire's tears and smiled. "Don't worry. If you're good I'll take that pain away." He thrusted deeper, stretching the vampire's entrance as much as possible.

Kyo closed his eyes as his tears were licked away by a monster! Kyo griped and pulled onto the chains as he moaned and screamed "S-stop!...please I-it's too much!"

"Begging?" Youta smiled. "Good boy." He angled himself trying to find the vampire's prostate to reward him. "You won't being saying "stop" soon." He chuckled softly.

"No..." Kyo moaned out as he felt himself being angled, feeling his prostate being hit made him moaned out loudly almost like a scream as he panted heavily. He had to keep saying no, it was the only thing he could do for now even if he was close to cumming.

Youta smiled darkly when he heard the vampire moan so loudly it almost sounded like a scream. "There it is." He thrusted into that spot again. He looked down and noticed that the vampire's member was leaking with precum. "However, I won't let you cum until you beg me for it." He held the vampire's member tightly at the base so he couldn't release.

Kyo moaned loudly like the same from before and arched his back as he closed his eyes shut. He felt as the hunter had stopped him from cumming "N-no!...l-let me cum, I need to... Cum!" more tears ran down his face.

"That's right, little vampire." he whispered. "Beg me to release you. Scream for me."

Kyo didn't want to beg in front of him. He bit his lips as he felt uncomfortable, he pleaded to cum soon as he couldn't take much more. "P-please... let m-me cum!"

"Good boy." He felt almost ready to cum as well so he released his hold on the vampire's member and white cum squirted out of it. He smirked and thrusted a few more times before coming himself.

Kyo closed his eyes tightly as he came, once his member was released and as the hunter also came into him. He panted heavily as he tried to relax a bit from all the dirty and disgusting things that were done to him.

Youta pulled out, got off the table and fixed himself up. "Now, I'll put you with the rest if you want and leave you for the night. That is, if you tell me your name."

Kyo twitched feeling the member leave his body, shuddering at the feel. He glared at the hunter for what he had done to him "It's Kyo...now leave me alone..." He said coldly and yet softly, looking away.

Youta smirked and undid the chains. "Hello, Kyo. I'm Youta, you're new lover." He picked up Kyo's weaken body and carried him to the other room filled with other vampires that all sat down weakened and defeated. Some still had the stubbornness to glare as he walked passed them. He opened one of the cells and gently placed Kyo inside. "There you go, make new friends." He said as he closed the cell door and locked it. With that he walked away out of the room.

Kyo looked around and saw other vampires as he was set down he looked at a boy that was sitting near him "Hey do you know what's going on here?" he asked trying to get some answers.

Souji looked up when the new guy talked to him. He shook his head and kept his head low.

"He doesn't talk much." Said the vampire across the room. He looked like a man in his late 20's but his real age was much older. "Welcome to Hell kid." He smiled.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

I own a few characters and my friend owns some others

Kyo is my character

Youta is my friends

BOYXBOY WARNING!

Chapter 2

White fangs shining even in the dim lighting. "This is where Vampires are tested on to see what kinds of drugs can make our powers stronger for war." He explained.

He walked closer to the cell bars so Kyo could see his face. His hair was silver and his body was scarred in many different places. "My name's Roul. What do they call you, kid?"

Kyo looked at the man closely eyeing the scars on his. "Hey Roul… well my name is Kyo…" he replied wryly. "So what about the war? I haven't heard of this war before."

Roul shrugged. "I don't know much about it myself, been locked up in here too long..." He sat down and leaned against the bars. "Last I heard there wasn't much going on. Vampires want control over the humans and this-" he spread his arms out referring to all the vampires in cages. "-is their way of fighting back. They are going to use us against ourselves..."

Looking more closely Roul noticed that Kyo wasn't clothed. "What happened to your clothing? What type of sick experiment are they using you for?"

Kyo looked frighten a bit as he looked at the other vampires that were in the other cells. How could the humans do this! He covered his ears and looked at Roul, frightened and used. "H-he used a drug on me...t-then he raped me afterwards... that's w-why I have no cloths on, but I don't know what the drug was about…"

Roul was shocked to hear this. "You were raped?" He asked. "That's... different." He thought about it. He then decided on a answer for the odd event. "He could just be using you for his own disgusting pleasure." He told him. "That's the only thing I can think of. Maybe he doesn't want to sell you as a weapon, but just... use you as a sex toy..."

Kyo eyes slightly widened _A-A sex toy? _he thought and shook his head denying the fact. "But I didn't want this to happen to me... I don't want to become his thing that he could use..." Kyo whispered lightly as he started to cry lightly, biting his bottom lip to stop himself. "Why me?" he asked, knowing no one would know the answer.

Roul cursed himself for saying that to the kid. "I..." he decided to stay quiet. He didn't want to speak and upset the kid even more.

Soon Kyo had calmed down and looked at Roul "H-how old are you all ready?" Kyo was just curious and wanted to know since the vampire seem to know a lot about what goes around.

Roul looked back at the boy. "125 years." he answered. "Been here for about 15 of those years..."

"Really? That's so long..." Kyo sighed "And what have they done to you for those past fifteen years?"

Roul wondered if should answer the boy's question or not. He thought that it may be best to get him use to things now rather than later so he pointed to a few of his scars. "See these? How the scar wraps around my arms completely?" He held a scar on his wrist. "Youta drugged me enough so my body can regenerate quicker. We vampires can heal fast as you know but now my hand can be cut off and it will grow back in less than ten seconds."

He chuckled a little bit. "I guess you can say it's disgusting. It is. I can no longer be called a vampire now. I'm just a monster. A monster that is next to be sold off to the human army..."

Kyo stared at Roul's arm watching wrap around. It just seemed horrible how Youta treated them… "You're not a monster; it wasn't your will to even have that happen to you! so don't say that you would be sold as a monster..." Kyo sighed as he looked away. He didn't want to hear him say such things.

Roul chuckled. "Look at you." his blood red eyes were dull and expressionless. "Completely naked, raped, thrown in the cold prison, and you still have your spirit. I can't even remember when I lost my will to fight." He stared at the floor. "Thank you for saying that I'm not a monster. Unfortunately, it won't change anything."

Kyo looked at Roul confused as to why he talked about his spirit. He was confused on his situation too. "Why not?" Kyo asked.

Roul looked down at all the other cages filled with vampires. "We were all like you once." he told him. "We all fought back, got in a few bites and kicks but we all end up like this. Broken." He lowered his head in a way of shame. "We all have a limit. Even you."

There was a long pause. Finally Roul looked up at Kyo. "You should rest. Because you're new here Youta is going to want to start with you."

Kyo looked worried as he nodded. He was to worried to be even sleeping, but Roul was right sleep was needed…

The next morning Youta came in and looked over his collection of vampires. When he saw Kyo he smirked and stopped in front of his cage. "Wake up, little one." he tapped on the cell bars to wake the vampire up.

Kyo groaned when he heard the tapping. He sat up slowly his vision groggy and body aching. "What do you want damn it….." Kyo growled.

Youta smirked. "What I want is you." He told him. "However, business comes first and some clients have arrived to take one of my creations." he turned towards Roul and unlocked the cage. "I'll be back in a few minutes for you, but first I need to get paid."

Roul was chained up and he knew it was fruitless to fight back, so he walked behind Youta with his head low. He glanced over at Kyo one last time and mouthed a farewell to him. After that Youta took Roul out of the room.

Kyo went to the bar watching as Roul left. He was worried for him even if they just met last night, but he helped so much…. Kyo yawned; sleepy, he still felt very sleepy and went back to sleep.

When Youta returned, Roul was no longer in the building. "Wake up, Kyo." he banged on the bars before unlocking the door. Without waiting for an answer he picked Kyo up and threw him over his shoulder before taking him with him to a different room. His room.

Once they had arrived he tossed kyo on the bed and before he could get away he chained him to the headboard. "Now, I do hope you understand what it is I'll be using you for." He smirked and examined the young vampire's naked body.

Kyo blushed lightly knowing what Youta was looking at. He felt ashamed and embarrassed. "Damn it! Why don't you let me go! It's not like I'm special or something." Kyo growled as he tried breaking the chains.

Youta smiled and kissed Kyo's lips almost lovingly. "But you are special, Kyo." he moved to lick and nip at the young vampire's ear.

"You are the only one that will never be sold. You are mine."

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

My character Kyo 25

My friends character Youta who is 26

WARNING! CHAPTER HAS LOTS OF LEMON! WHIPPING ECT. BDSM!

Chapter 3

He bit Kyo's neck harshly, a lot like a vampire would, to make his point clear. He sucked on Kyo's neck and bit it a few more times. When he pulled away a very visible hickey and a bite mark was left behind.

Kyo shut his eyes tightly as he could feel that he was being bitten. It fucking hurted when the stupid human did that and how could he... Finally then Youta stopped. Kyo panted frightened for what might come next. "That hurted you fucking dumbass!" he yelled while feeling his blood dripping off his neck.

Youta chuckled. "Well, from what a vampire bite feels, what I did was nothing." He licked at the vampire's blood. "Let's get started on the real stuff though, shall we?" he stepped away from the bed and went into the walk-in closet for a moment. In about a minute he came back out with a whip in hand. "How does this look? Fun?" He licked the whip playfully.

Kyo's eyes widened when the hunter came out with... with a whip! Was he fucking crazy! He shook his head wildly. "Y-you can't plan on using that on me!" the vampire yelled. Kyo couldn't take pain... Right?

Youta unraveled the whip and let the end fall to the floor. "Oh, I think i will." He told him as he walked back over to the bed. "You never know, you may like it." he brought the whip up and struck it down on Kyo's chest.

Kyo screamed at the harsh blow from the whip, tears forming in his eyes, trying to hold them back. "T-that hurt damn it!" he yelled again coughing light from the whip.

Youta rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I'm doing it?" he asked him. "But you know, even pain can cause pleasure." He snapped the whip on Kyo's chest again, glad to see that this time he broke the skin a little. He bent down and licked at the blood.

"Pain causing plea- agh!" Kyo screamed a hint of moaning before he could finish his question. The vampire trembeld lightly slowly looking down at Youta who was licking his blood, while tears ran down his face "N-no more please..."

Youta stared at Kyo. "You vampires cause a lot of pain to us humans, I believe it's time you paid the price." he whipped him three more times. "Besides, You should be thankful. I'm never going to sell you so you won't have to know about the horrors of war."

He kissed away Kyo's tears and grabbed something from under the pillow. A large vribrator. He quickly stuck it inside Kyo and turned it on to the highest power. He could already see that Kyo's hole was bleeding from the large object inside him. He smiled.

Kyo glared at Youta before he screamed in pain as he was whipped three more times as he cried out even more. "I rather be in the war then this!" he hissed.

Arching his back he felt a large object enter him, closing his eyes tightly while moaning and screaming from the painful yet good sensation. How could he feel good? This was insane, this hunter was changing him into something, something that would get pleasure from pain! Kyo was being stretched painfully to his limit and was bleeding once more."T-Take it out now!"

Youta licked his lips as he watched Kyo's body struggled against pain and pleasure and enjoyed every last second of it. "You're saying that you would rather be killed out there? For me to drug you so much you can even remember your own name for the rest of the day and turn you into more of a monster than you already are? Stupid little vampire. You don't know what you're really asking for."

He sat on the bed and played with Kyo's member gently. "If I were you, I would prefer it here in this room. Sure it can be painful at times but you get a lot of pleasure out of it." He licked at one of Kyo's nipples. "It's much safer with me, than it is out there."

Kyo moaned and screamed in pain and pleasure as he opened his eyes slightly to look at him. He didn't want to be played with anymore. It was scaring him... "I-I rather be dead...T-then stay here being drug by you!"

Youta smirked. "Your body will learn how to gather pleasure by the pain I bring you." He leaned down and licked Kyo's member like it was a lollipop. "You'll see. Just give it some time."

Kyo moaned when his member was being licked. It felt somewhat good and it was a different sensation.

Youta loved the moan he got from the vampire and decided to give the boy a treat. He took the head of his member in his mouth and sucked on it gently, before taking his whole member into his mouth.

Kyo closed his eyes tightly moaning even more. This felt dirty... He shouldn't be moaning just because his member being sucked at.

Youta stopped and pushed the vibrator deeper into Kyo's body, into his prostate making large pleasurable waves to run up and down his spine.

Kyo moaned louder, screaming at the same time. Feeling the pleasure running through him. as his prostate was being abused. Kyo kept panting, moaning, and screaming loudly, gripping onto the chains tightly while his back arched up from the bed even more.

Youta chuckled. "Look at yourself. You say that you don't want it but you moan for more." He pulled out the vibrator a little and watched as Kyo's hole sucked it back in. "You body wants more of it."

Kyo shuddered feeling the vibrator being taken out just a bit and shook his head. "N-no stop doing this to me... no more..." He closed his eyes. "I-I don't want anymore..." he said between pants.

"How long are you going to deny yourself?" Youta questioned. He poked at Kyo's leaking member. "Your body can't lie to me. I know what it wants." He took the vibrator out in one swift motion and undid his pants, positioning his hardened member at Kyo's entrance, but he didn't put it in yet. "Tell me what you really want, Kyo."

Kyo growled as he opened his eyes again. "I'm not denying anything!" he felt the hard member against him, his body tensing up. His body waiting for the thing that had fucked him the day before. "I don't want anything from you..."

Youta tsked. "Give yourself up, Kyo-chan." He pushed inside Kyo quickly and painfully. "Give yourself up and I may take it easier on you." He grinned.

Kyo screamed and moaned as he was entered painfully. He gritted his teeth, stopping himself. He couldn't make any more noise or it would just satisfy him more.

Youta began thrusting with a sadistic smirk plastered on his face. "Come on, Kyo. Tell me how hard you want me to take your sinful body."

Kyo glared up at him, but couldn't see with the tears in his eyes "N-no!" he screamed.

Youta shrugged and gave up. "Suit yourself then." He began to pound into the little vampire without any mercy.

Oh fuck! it had hurted even more when he was pounding into him mercilessly. He bit his lips drawing blood from them trying to ease the pain, but only adding in the pleasure.

Youta groaned and let himself melt into his pleasure. After a long while he came inside Kyo and pulled out after a few seconds to breath. He looked down at his vampire and smirked at how broken he looked. _'I wonder if I broke his spirit yet though.'_ He thought.

Kyo also came soon, cumming all over his stomach. Panting heavily as he glared up at Youta, "U-untie me now!" he growled starting to struggle once more, against the chains.

Youta shook his head. "I think I'll keep you there for a little while." he said. "I'll send some of my slaves in to clean you up, but for now you can just stay there and think about your situation." He fixed himself up before leaving the room to fetch his slaves.

Kyo shook his head in disbelief that he would just leave him there, all chained up to the bed "What the fuck is wrong with your mind you crazy bastard!" he yelled out even if he was talking to nothing.

After a few minutes a man that looked around the age of 19 came in (really he was 392 years old). His hair was black and cut short and his eyes were ruby red. He was a vampire, working underneath Youta as his slave. All he wore was black pants that seemed too short in the legs for him. His feet were bare.

He looked down at Kyo sympathetically. In his hands he held a medical case that would help him heal Kyo's injuries. "Hi..." He said quietly. "What's your name?"

End of Chapter 3


End file.
